


{SuChen} Pay attention.

by Kinkjongdae92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Other, suchen - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkjongdae92/pseuds/Kinkjongdae92
Summary: Kim JunMyeon posee todo lo que un hombre puede desear: Dinero, es atractivo, tiene una buena relación con sus padres, un excelente trabajo pero algo le hace falta.





	{SuChen} Pay attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Autora: KinkJongdae92 {Enyu}  
> Género: AU, single dad!JunMyeon, Kitty!JongDae, Angst, Fluff.  
> Pareja: SuChen {JunMyeon x JongDae}  
> Advertencias: Esto es lo más fluff que he escrito en mi vida, no hay nada de romance. Es una relación padre x hijo, así que si no es lo suyo, sorry sorry.  
> Nota: Esto fue escrito para la primera gala de 12 Dioses Olímpicos {fest que se eliminó}  
> Número de palabras: 4,224.

Kim JunMyeon tiene todo lo que cualquier hombre desearía en el mundo: es atractivo, inteligente, popular e inmensamente rico. A sus veintiséis años después de haber hecho una carrera en Administración de empresas y una maestría en Alta dirección, todos a su alrededor esperan que consiga una novia que esté a su mismo nivel, que formen una familia y tengan hijos pero no le atrae en lo más mínimo.

Él dice que no tiene tiempo para invertir en una novia, esposa y mucho menos en una familia. Claro que ha salido con chicas pero en su mente nunca estuvo la idea de llegar al matrimonio con alguna de ellas ni de tener hijos. La mayor parte de su tiempo la dedica a estudiar y actualizarse sobre su carrera, prepararse de la forma adecuada para en su momento tomar el lugar de su padre en la compañía y dirigirla con sabiduría como ha hecho él durante todos esos años. El poco tiempo libre que le queda lo utiliza para descansar.

Realmente nunca se había imaginado como un padre de familia pero no niega que ese instinto existe, pues la mayoría de sus amigos ya están casados e incluso algunos tienen hijos. KyungSoo, su mejor amigo tiene un niño de dos años y no puede negar que es una de sus adoraciones. Le tiene mucho cariño al pequeño que le llama tío y es cuando juega con él que siente que le puede hacer falta eso en su vida.

En algún momento en el que comparte esa inquietud con su amigo, KyungSoo le comenta que tal vez debería adoptar y no le parece mala idea. Cuando averigua los requisitos que le piden para llevar a cabo una adopción, sus esperanzas se esfuman pues le piden que esté casado y por supuesto que no piensa en llegar a esos extremos por tener un hijo.

Es días después mientras espera que el café esté listo cuando escucha algo en la televisión que le llama la atención. Deja de ponerle atención a la cafetera y entra en la sala; se trata de un anuncio sobre un refugio que se encarga de cuidar híbridos y mencionan que en lugar de comprar alguno por un alto precio, las personas deberían visitarlos y conocer a los que están ahí y adoptar alguno.

Ese anuncio es como un rayo de luz para él, en cuanto termine la reunión en la compañía irá a ese refugio y adoptará un híbrido.

 *

 

Después de salir de la reunión sube a su auto para dirigirse hacia el refugio para híbridos; una vez que llega, lo recibe una señora con una amable sonrisa. Le explica que en el refugio tienen diferentes tipos de híbridos. Él le comenta que no está seguro de qué tipo quiere adoptar, que desea primero verlos. La mujer asiente y lo guía a través de las diferentes salas.

Al entrar en la primera, se da cuenta que se trata de la sala de gatos híbridos. Hay de todas las edades, desde adolescentes hasta cachorros pequeños. Mientras va viendo a través de la ventana descubre algo que le llama la atención en un rincón. Es un pequeño híbrido, tiene el cabello castaño y parece ser un cachorro de no más de dos años. Se detiene abruptamente y le dice a la señora que lo quiere a él.

La mujer abre la puerta y entra la sala, llamando al pequeño híbrido que ante su voz mueve sus orejas rápidamente y la toma de la mano para salir. Cuando sale, el pequeño lo mira fijamente con curiosidad desbordante en sus ojos. Luce tímido y sus orejas se aplastan un poco mientras intenta ocultarse tras las piernas de la mujer.

—Él ha venido a adoptarte JongDae, irás con él.

El pequeño híbrido asoma su rostro todavía con timidez y sonríe levemente. Mientras se dirigen hacia la recepción la mujer le va explicando el procedimiento. Tiene que firmar algunos documentos y después se le entregará el expediente del pequeño, al terminar con eso podrán marcharse.

 

 

Mientras suben en el ascensor, JongDae está prácticamente aferrado a una de sus piernas con sus pequeñas manitas. Nunca se había subido a uno antes y tiene miedo, así que acaricia suavemente su cabeza para que se relaje y le dice que todo está bien, el niño asiente pero no se despega de su pierna.

Cuando abre la puerta de su apartamento, entra con el pequeño híbrido todavía muy cerca de él. Sonríe con ternura.

—¿Quieres ver tu habitación?—le pregunta, ganándose la atención del pequeño que asiente mientras sonríe.

Caminan por el pasillo hasta detenerse frente a una puerta, cuando la abre JongDae se queda con los ojos abiertos de par en par al igual que su boca que forma una perfecta circunferencia.

Las paredes de la habitación están pintadas de celeste de la mitad hacia abajo y de blanco hacia arriba, en la parte baja hay estrellas amarillas pequeñas pintadas de forma aleatoria. Hay una cama pequeña y a su derecha un clóset de color blanco. Del otro lado de la cama está un pequeño mueble que tiene encima una lamparita. Detrás de la cama está una ventana que tiene cortinas blancas con líneas celestes y otras amarillas más delgadas. Es el cuarto perfecto para un niño pequeño. Cuando fue al refugio no estaba seguro de qué tipo de híbrido adoptar, lo único que sabía era que deseaba que fuera niño.

JongDae camina con inseguridad hacia la cama y después se gira a verlo. Él le señala con la mano dando a entender que puede subirse, segundos después el pequeño felino se sienta y da ligeros brincos para luego reír. Es la primera vez que lo escucha hacerlo y dentro de su pecho siente una calidez, piensa que es a lo que se refiere KyungSoo cuando dice que ver a los hijos felices es lo mejor del mundo.

—¿Quieres ir a comprar tus juguetes? —las orejas de JongDae se levantan inmediatamente cuando escucha la palabra _juguetes,_ asiente rápidamente mientras se pone de pie y camina hacia él.

 

 *

Después de que le ha ayudado a JongDae a guardar algunos de sus juguetes y juega con otros, él se sienta en la cama y comienza a leer los documentos del híbrido. Efectivamente tiene dos años pero está a punto de cumplir los tres, no domina del todo el lenguaje humano precisamente por su edad y únicamente conoce algunas palabras. También dice que nació en un refugio que fue cerrado cuando tenía apenas unos meses y fue trasladado a ese donde JunMyeon lo había adoptado. Es de personalidad tímida e introvertida, pero muy cariñoso con quienes son cercanos a él, también es inteligente y aprende rápido.

—MewDae…—dice JongDae señalándose a sí mismo sacándolo de su concentración al estar leyendo la información.

—¿MewDae? No, tú eres JongDae.

El híbrido asiente mientras dice de nuevo ‘MewDae, sí’ y piensa que probablemente se llama a sí mismo de esa manera porque no puede pronunciar su nombre correctamente. JongDae lo señala a él y forma un puchero.

—¿Mi nombre? —el híbrido asiente—. Puedes decirme JunMyeon, Hyung o papá…

JongDae parece meditar sus palabras mientras sus orejas se mueven de un lado a otro. Sonríe de forma inconsciente al verlo y termina de convencerse de que realmente fue una buena idea adoptarlo y que incluso ya empieza a sentir algo de cariño por el pequeño.

—Humano…—la voz de JongDae acaba con el silencio después de unos minutos, lo mira fijamente y lo señala—. Humano.

Sabía que no iba a llamarle papá tan pronto pero esperaba que al menos le pudiera llamar Hyung, por su mente nunca cruzó la idea de que le llamaría _‘humano’_.

 

 *

Unas semanas después de que JongDae ha llegado a su vida es que se da cuenta que el que le llame ‘humano’ no es porque no pueda pronunciar su nombre o decirle Hyung, sino más bien, una forma de hablarle cariñosamente. Lo cual le provoca enternecerse hasta la médula porque aunque hayan pasado unas semanas, el niño le tiene cariño.

La relación entre ambos es bastante buena, incluso sus padres han comenzado a aceptar el que no desea casarse y hasta empiezan a llamar a JongDae como su nieto e incluso le han dicho que puede llamarlos abuelos, a lo que el niño simplemente ronronea y los abraza.

Todas las tardes suelen salir al parque cercano al edificio de su apartamento, a esa hora siempre hay familias que juegan entre sí. JongDae nunca va a jugar con otros niños, es muy introvertido a pesar de que algunos lo invitan a ir con ellos pero él siempre dice que no y se aferra a una de sus piernas mientras susurra bajito ‘humano’.

Así que pasan las tardes jugando entre sí. JongDae ríe mucho cuando se persiguen uno al otro.

En una ocasión, JunMyeon se deja caer en el césped y el pequeño híbrido trepa sobre él mientras intenta hacerle cosquillas con sus pequeñas manitas —en vano— y suelta una carcajada, se siente feliz viviendo con su hijo. _Sí, hijo_. Todavía le parece increíble llamarlo de esa forma pero lo hace sentirse bien.

Uno de esos días, su padre los acompaña al parque después de salir de la compañía. JongDae corretea por los alrededores mientras lleva una cometa con forma de estrella y JunMyeon y su padre lo observan sonriendo. La risa del pequeño hace eco por encima del resto de las demás.

—Me alegra que seas feliz con él, de verdad parece tu hijo.

—Gracias papá.

En ese instante JongDae se tropieza y el hilo de la cometa se escapa de sus humanos y la estrella comienza a elevarse cada vez más. JunMyeon corre hacia donde el pequeño sigue en el césped con los ojos abiertos viendo como su cometa se aleja.

Lo ayuda a ponerse de pie y hace que se siente en sus rodillas mientras con sus manos toca su rostro y lo revisa, JongDae comienza a tallarse sus ojitos y rompe a llorar entre maullidos lastimeros.

—¡Humano! —grita mientras chilla y extiende los brazos hacia JunMyeon que inmediatamente lo envuelve en un abrazo protector.

—No llores, era una estrella JongDae…—le empieza a hablar para tranquilizarlo—. Y las estrellas ¿dónde están? —El híbrido señala hacia el cielo—. Así es, las estrellas están en el cielo y tu cometa se irá con ellas.

JongDae va dejando de llorar poco a poco, ya solamente quedan algunos hipidos pequeños y sus ojos se ven algo rojos. El padre de JunMyeon se acerca y le da una paleta, el niño deja de tallarse los ojos y los abre con sorpresa mientras la toma con una de sus manitas.

—Ve a jugar, anda…

JongDae ronronea mientras asiente y comienza a caminar hacia unos columpios. JunMyeon y su padre lo siguen pero de pronto, el señor Kim camina muy lento mientras se agarra el pecho y finalmente cae al suelo. El niño se detiene al ver lo que sucede y regresa corriendo a donde están los dos hombres.

 

∞

 

No entiende lo que sucede, el abuelo Kim está en el suelo y toca su pecho con la mano. Parece que le duele mucho y tiene miedo, puede oler su miedo y huele muy pero muy feo.

Humano también tiene miedo y eso le hace sentirse peor. No sabe qué hacer, en su mano todavía tiene la paleta que el abuelo le dio. Él también tiene miedo.

Una ambulancia llega —así la llamó Humano— y unos hombres se llevan al abuelo Kim en una cama. Dicen que hay que llevarlo al hospital. Ellos se van en el auto justo detrás de la ambulancia hasta llegar al lugar donde bajan al abuelo todavía en la cama rara.

Humano y él esperan en un cuarto lleno de sillas, hay mujeres vestidas de blanco y huelen raro. La abuela Kim llega después, ella también huele a miedo y está triste. No le gusta que ellos huelan así y no sabe qué hacer para que dejen de hacerlo. No sabe qué hacer para ayudar al abuelo Kim.

Un hombre de blanco aparece y se acerca a hablar con ellos. Él se levanta mientras se agarra de la pierna de Humano.

—Lamento decirles esto pero, fue un infarto… Al llegar al hospital tuvo otro que fue fulminante y no lo resistió. El señor Kim murió.

Cuando escucha las palabras del hombre sus orejas se hacen hacia atrás, no sabe qué es un infarto pero sí sabe lo que es _‘murió’_ fue lo mismo que le pasó a su mamá cuando él nació, y sabe que cuando eso pasa las personas ya no regresan. Se aferra de la pierna de Humano y ve que él está llorando.

—Humano…—Le dice en voz bajita, él se inclina y lo carga entre sus brazos. Lo abraza y él le devuelve el gesto, sigue llorando y ya no huele a miedo pero sí a mucha tristeza.

Él no quiere que el abuelo Kim muera, ¿por qué se murió como su mamá? Se va a portar bien, será un buen niño, le dirá abuelo, se va a portar muy bien pero él debe regresar. Pero las lágrimas de la abuela Kim le dicen que no volverá.

 

∞

 

Han pasado varios días desde el funeral de su padre y tiene que empezar a hacerse cargo de la empresa. El primer día en el que llegará como el nuevo CEO, camina hacia la habitación de JongDae que ya está despierto. Le ayuda a vestirse y después juntos van a la sala. El timbre de la puerta suena y va a abrir.

—Buenos días señora Lee, venga le presentaré a mi hijo.

JongDae está sentado en el sofá y sus orejas se levantan en cuanto ve a la mujer junto a él. Deja de ponerle atención a la televisión y los mira fijamente.

—JongDae, ella es la señora Lee y va a cuidarte mientras yo voy a trabajar ¿sí? —El niño asiente y se pone de pie frente a la señora que le sonríe amablemente.

—¿MewDae no puede ir con Humano? —dice formando un puchero, JunMyeon le acaricia el cabello y se inclina para quedar a su nivel, después lo abraza.

—No pequeño, no puedes venir pero volveré temprano.

JongDae lo abraza varias veces antes de irse y por un momento duda y piensa que tal vez sería buena idea comenzar con la empresa hasta la siguiente semana, ya que nunca se ha separado tanto del niño pero no puede retrasar más esto, tiene que hacerse cargo y la compañía tiene muchos pendientes que cumplir.

Sabe que JongDae estará bien.

Por la tarde cuando está de vuelta en el apartamento, encuentra a JongDae sentado en el sofá ya con su pijama puesta, la señora Lee se despide y se va. El pequeño se acerca emocionado y se aferra a su pierna, quiere abrazarlo pero no lo permite. Está tan cansado que no puede ni agacharse. Simplemente le acaricia el cabello.

—¿Jugamos? —Le pregunta mientras jala su pantalón pero no puede, tiene que terminar de revisar unas cotizaciones y un proyecto que está atrasado.

—No JongDae, lo siento tengo trabajo que hacer. Ve a dormir ¿sí?

El niño asiente y se adelanta hacia su habitación algo cabizbajo. Suspira mientras entra en la cocina y toma un vaso con agua helada para después irse a su estudio. De ser necesario pasará la noche en vela.

Es muy temprano, casi de madrugada o así lo siente pero unos pequeños tirones lo hacen despertarse. Cuando abre los ojos, encuentra a su lado a JongDae, todavía en pijama y llevando a rastras una mantita de estrellas que reconoce de inmediato —pues antes era de él—.

—Humano…

—Buenos días JongDae.

Bosteza y se estira mientras los huesos de su espalda crujen y luego siente un pequeño dolor. Definitivamente tiene que descartar la idea de dormir en el estudio, no es bueno ni para él ni para su espalda.

Cuando sale de ducharse, la señora Lee ya está en la cocina preparándole el desayuno al pequeño híbrido. Le pregunta si va a desayunar pero dice que no, simplemente toma una taza de café para despertar del todo y una rebanada de pan tostado. Se coloca el saco y sale del departamento después de darle un beso a JongDae en la frente.

Esa tarde, JongDae vuelve a esperarle en el sofá pero no puede jugar con él. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer en la compañía y aunque apenas han pasado dos días ya se pregunta cómo le hacía su padre para lidiar con eso y encima con una familia.

Cuando entra al estudio, el pequeño simplemente lo mira mientras sus orejas se inclinan pero JunMyeon no lo ve, está demasiado ocupado pensando en los proyectos como para notar la tristeza de su hijo.

 

 *

 

Han pasado ya tres meses desde que JunMyeon se hizo el CEO de la compañía Kim. Cuando llega al apartamento, JongDae ya no lo espera en el sofá. Al parecer se cansó de hacerlo, intenta no hacer ruido y camina hasta la puerta de la habitación del niño. La abre lentamente y puede verlo en su cama, dormido profundamente.

No puede quedarse mucho tiempo viéndolo, así que cierra la puerta sin hacer ruido y se dirige hacia su estudio para trabajar durante prácticamente lo que queda de la tarde y parte de la noche.

Durante los primeros días se sentía realmente culpable al ver cómo JongDae esperaba a que llegara mientras se quedaba sentado en el sofá y luego ver que éste se iba a su habitación con las orejas caídas porque no podría jugar con él. Todavía se sentía mal pero al parecer el niño ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida, a no tenerlo tan presente como antes. Era necesario, tal vez cuando las cosas en la empresa se estabilizaran podría volver a pasar tanto tiempo con él como antes.

Por la mañana, JongDae ni siquiera sale de su habitación así que la señora Lee le lleva su desayuno a la cama. Cuando va para despedirse de él, ve que la nana vuelve con la bandeja.

—Él sigue durmiendo señor… No quise despertarlo.

—Oh está bien, iba a despedirme de él pero mejor no.

—Es su padre, debería despertarlo para eso.

JunMyeon niega y su teléfono suena, le llaman de la oficina para confirmar algunas cosas para una reunión que se llevará a cabo dentro de unas horas; se trata de un contrato sumamente importante para la empresa así que todo debe estar perfecto. Han elegido el mejor restaurante de Seúl e incluso lo han reservado completo para hablar con tranquilidad.

Se despide de la señora Lee todavía hablando por teléfono y no alcanza a escuchar las palabras que ésta le dice.

—Él lo extraña, debería ponerle más atención.

 

Cuando regresa al departamento esa tarde, la señora Lee ya se ha marchado. Ve que JongDae no está por ningún lado y piensa que seguramente estará durmiendo, así que intenta no hacer ruido.

La señora Lee ha dejado una nota en el refrigerador pero no la lee, en su lugar empieza a trabajar en su estudio, ya leerá el pequeño papelito después. Tiene prácticamente una montaña de documentos en su escritorio; facturas, cotizaciones, órdenes de compra, etc. Y está tan concentrado en ellos que no se da cuenta ni escucha cuando la puerta se abre, tampoco escucha los pequeños pasos amortiguados de dos pequeños pies descalzos.

—Humano, ponle atención a MewDae…—la pequeña voz rompe a llorar y al sentir un tirón en su pantalón baja la mirada. JongDae está jalándolo mientras tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas, además su rostro está rojo.

De inmediato toca sus mejillas y frente, descubriendo que el niño tiene una fiebre muy alta. Deja los documentos tirados prácticamente mientras toma al pequeño en brazos y lo lleva hasta su habitación, marca rápidamente el teléfono del pediatra y éste le dice que estará en diez minutos en el apartamento.

Mientras espera a que el médico llegue, él mismo intenta bajar la fiebre de JongDae colocándole en la frente pañuelos húmedos. El pequeño no deja de quejarse y nota que sus orejas están caídas y su cola tampoco se mueve.

Cuando va a la cocina para cambiar el agua por más fría, es que ve la nota en el refrigerador. La señora Lee le dice que JongDae no quiso comer en todo el día y que ha estado con fiebre. Arruga el pequeño pedazo de papel y lo lanza lejos, alguien toca el timbre y corre con el corazón golpeando fuertemente contra su pecho. El pediatra ha llegado y mientras intenta explicarle de forma algo atropellada, llegan a la habitación donde el híbrido se encuentra ahora hecho un ovillo sobre su cama. Tiembla y murmura cosas que no alcanza a entender.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene con él, señor Kim?

—Cuatro meses. Hace tres mi padre falleció y yo he comenzado a hacerme cargo de la compañía…

—Eso significa que ¿no ha pasado tiempo con él? —Le interrumpe mientras frunce el ceño, JunMyeon intenta explicarle en vano pero el médico ignora sus palabras y continúa revisando a JongDae. Una vez que termina, le pone una inyección y le da una cucharada de medicina. —Ese jarabe debe ser cada cuatro horas, ayudará a bajar la fiebre. La inyección es de vitaminas, reforzará sus defensas—. El hombre que parece ser de su edad suspira sonoramente—. Señor Kim, un híbrido es delicado incluso mucho más que un niño común. Cuando ellos establecen el vínculo con su dueño deben mantener una interacción constante, sobre todo los gatos cuando son pequeños como él.

—Yo… Yo no lo sabía y…

JunMyeon se deja caer de rodillas en el suelo mientras llora silenciosamente. Ya había perdido a su padre tres meses atrás y en ese momento estaba a punto de perder a su hijo por su propia estupidez, por no ponerle la atención que necesitaba. ¿Cómo fue que no se dio cuenta? Debió notarlo desde que JongDae ya no lo esperaba por las tardes.

Fue un pésimo padre, ni siquiera tiene derecho a llamarse así. JongDae no merece eso.

—Si no puede criarlo debería devolverlo al refugio o conseguirle otra familia.

¿Regresarlo al refugio? ¿Conseguirle otra familia? ¿El médico está loco o qué? Nunca devolvería a JongDae a ese sitio y mucho menos lo enviaría con extraños, no por supuesto que no. _Él es su hijo_ , quizás no de sangre pero ¿acaso no es más padre el que cría que el que engendra? Había sido un descuidado sí, lo admitía pero iba a remediarlo.

Volvería a ser el mismo de antes y a preocuparse por su pequeño, aun a costa de la compañía. ¿De qué le servía tener a flote su riqueza si no iba a tener con quién compartirla y disfrutarla? Tenía muchas ganas de llevar al niño de vacaciones, de que conociera otros lugares, de darle todo lo que estuviera en sus manos.

—No, él es mi hijo. Me haré cargo de él como se debe—. Le responde al médico mientras se limpia las últimas lágrimas.

—Eso era lo que quería escuchar, sé que lo quiere mucho señor Kim, es evidente—. El médico sonríe y le pone una mano sobre el hombro—. Se pondrá bien, es un niño fuerte, cualquier cosa tiene mi número.

—Gracias Yixing.

—De nada JunMyeon.

 

Se pasa toda la noche cuidando de JongDae y de que la fiebre baje. Por la madrugada al fin empieza a ceder, se encarga de darle agua natural y agua vitaminada para que no se deshidrate. No duerme pero no le importa, no está cansado. Lo único que le importa en ese momento es que su hijo se recupere.

Por la mañana cuando nota que JongDae duerme de forma tranquila y ya sin fiebre, sale de la habitación y ya que es temprano, toma el teléfono.

—Señora Lee Buenos días, le llamo para notificarle que reduciré sus horas de trabajo. Lunes, miércoles y viernes hasta medio día mientras que martes y jueves no necesitaré que venga. Yo estaré con JongDae.

—Me alegro de escuchar eso señor Kim.

Cuando cuelga escucha pequeño pasitos sobre la alfombra y al girarse, se encuentra a JongDae que se talla sus ojitos y lleva —nuevamente— sobre el hombro y a rastras esa vieja mantita. Se ve pálido y con unas pocas ojeras pero sin duda, se ve mejor que ayer.

—Humano ¿le pondrá atención a MewDae? —pregunta mientras se señala, y JunMyeon quiere derretirse de ternura al escuchar esa vocecita de recién despierto.

Camina lentamente hasta quedar frente a él y se inclina para quedar a su nivel mientras asiente sonriendo. JongDae abre mucho sus ojos y es capaz de poder apreciar el color de éstos en todo su esplendor, son café chocolate pero tienen matices de tono miel. Son los ojos más preciosos que ha visto en su vida, son los ojos de su hijo.

Abraza a JongDae fuertemente y él le devuelve el gesto, abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo puede tener. Escucha que ronronea e instantes después siente una presión en su cintura, cuando mira se da cuenta que es la cola del pequeño híbrido que también lo está abrazando.

Y entonces escucha una palabra, una sola palabra que hace que esa sea la mejor mañana de su vida.

—Papá…

 


End file.
